


Snowstorm Brewing

by StephCaroline



Series: Elena is Brian, Brian is Elena [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderswap, Multi, teen wolf cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCaroline/pseuds/StephCaroline
Summary: Dom finally moved and stepped around her, but before she could even let out a breath of relief she heard him pause. She didn't turned around but not one to let anything stop him he just got close enough for her to feel the warmth of his skin brush against her shoulder, she had no option but to face him, still not quite meeting his eyes."Are you Ok?" He asked again, in the same tone on voice he had used the day before. She force herself to meet his eyes and answered the same way as the day before too."I'm fine." She said. "He's waiting, let's go." And then she was the one that stepped around him, not hearing  him move for another second or two.





	Snowstorm Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, I didn't forget about this, it's just has been pretty busy for me, this follows Snow-Covered Flower and goes straight to F6 this is the only installment is the series that's gonna have multiple chapters and that's because I kinda wanna do a a Dom's POV, so that's next before the last chapter that goes back too Bree, I'm not sure how I'm gonna make it work but I will! 
> 
> ps: I'm sorry about the typos!

Her hands were covered in blood, everything was covered in blood, the metallic smell coating the back of her tongue making her taste it, pooling around her, wet under her knees and a baby was crying in the distance. 

Bree woke up gasping fir air, the only thing from her nightmare remaining was the crying. She shook her head to clear it and saw the clock in her nightstand. 4:20 am. She sighed.

Walking to the room next door she smiled. The crib in the middle of the room and the soft light from the car-shaped nightlight. The little boy inside now sniffling like he knew she was there and he was going to be fed soon, still grumpy and impatient. 

"Hey there, Angel." Bree cooed taking the baby and holding him against her chest. "You're hungry, aren't you?" The baby nuzzled closer to her. Bree smiled fondly now walking to the kitchen, taking one of the pre-made bottles from the fridge and heating it in the microwave. 

Once the baby was suckling happily she relaxed on the couch. Her eyes snapped suddenly and a wide smiled formed in her face looking at the baby in her arms again.

"Who's turning six months today?" Warm brown eyes and a toothless smiled around the nipple of the bottle were directed to her. She couldn't help but think about Dom while staring at those eyes, her smile dimmed a little but didn't disappear. It had been more than a year since she'd seen him and it still caused her heart to ache, sometime the pain was duller, other times sharp as a blade. 

Marcos, like he could sense it, gurgled and brought her attention back to him. 

"Don't worry, angel, you're the most important man in my life now." She smiled an and proceeded to burped him, every time a little noise came from his mouth the baby giggled and she felt warmth chase away the pain. 

When Bree returned to her bed again she fell asleep with a smile. 

*

She woke up again to the sound of someone pounding on her door, she groaned and put a pillow over her head. The pounding didn't stop so she forced herself to get up and dragged her feet to the door. 

"If you wake up Marcos I'm going to shoot you." Was the first thing she said to the people on the other side of the door. Not surprised to see Leah and Nadia, what did surprise her was that Mia and Sammy were there too.

"No, you won't." Nadia smirked entering the apartment and going straight to the kitchen. 

"We come bearing gifts." Mia said and both her and Leah showed her the bags in both their hands she hadn't notice before. "It's not every day they turn six months. By the time you notice they're already walking and talking, I should know."

"Taking into consideration that you go back to work on Monday we thought we could have a little party!" Leah said with a bottle of red wine, that Bree was sure wasn't there before, in one hand and two wine glasses in the other. 

"You know it's not even noon, right?" Bree asked, more amused than anything.

"It's five-pm somewhere." She shrugged. 

"We brought snacks!" Sammy said beaming. "And games, nail polish and makeup." The little girl was practically shaking from excitement. 

"And Hobbs agreed to this?" Bree asked skeptically looking at Nadia that was already elbow deep in a giant bag of Doritos and had a beer in hand.

"He tried to threaten us before giving up, he just asked for us to not bring back his baby girl looking like a -" she cut herself eyeing Sammy, that rolled her eyes, but everyone got the message. 

"Marco should be waking up in a few minutes, after I feed him we can get this party started." Bree smiled and Sammy cheered. 

*

"It's like the bad guys know I was on maternity leave and are taking things slow." Bree said after a couple of weeks of being back to work, the tense line on Hobbs' shoulders showing his displeasure at the fact. 

"I wouldn't jinx it if I were you." Nate said with a tablet in his hands.

"Tell me you've got something good." Leah said groaning, ignoring Hobbs' glare directed at her feet on the table.

"Nope." Nate shook his head frowning. "David "Scar" Fencl, in the top 100 most wanted list, arms dealer and last seen three day ago in L.A. Intel on him says he's there to close a deal with various gang leaders." 

"What does it says about us that something like that is our idea of boring?" Nadia asked to no one in particular. Cal snorted.

"That we're all pretty fucking crazy." He said smirking.

"Ok, wheels up in thirty, let's hope we can shoot some people." Hobbs said smirking. 

They got to shoot several people, in fact, but it took the joy out of the hunt when their pray actually surrendered after just five of his goons went down. And the gang leaders were actually so new in the business that Bree could almost se the green behind their ears. 

Back in HQ they had to drain the excess of adrenaline out with each other. Hobbs in particular had a particularly bull-ish look on his face, flaring nostrils and all. It cracked Leah up, causing Bree to gain the upper hand and dropping her to ther floor where she just kept snorting. 

Cal, Hobbs' sparing partner, wasn't fairing any better but he could actually keep up with Hobbs while smirking, barely containing himself. It was a good look on him and if the thud of Nate's body against the mat was anything to go by he thought the same. 

"Come on, Nathaniel, is no fun to drop you on your ass if you actually fall because of your own drooling." Nadia huffed, blue hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. 

The glare Nate shot her way could melt ice. 

And the redness on Cal's cheeks had nothing to do with exertion. That made Bree snort and she was the next one on the floor thanks to a well placed kick behind her knees. She didn't even care at that point. 

Two hours later everyone was heading out except for Hobbs who was beating the shit out of a punching bag. Bree decided to wait him out. 

Once he went to his office, still sweating bullets, and started to fill the report of their last case Bree decided it was safe enough to approach him. Smirking Bree leaned against de doorframe.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" She asked, amused. Hobbs looked at her while drying his hands on a towel. 

"What are you talking about?" Bree rolled her eyes. 

"This last arrest, he was too easy." She walked to the edge of the desk. "Target didn't even run." She said still smirking.

"Nah, it's ok." Hobbs shrugged his massive shoulders, "Gives me time to hit the iron. Also lets me work on my stamping skills." He punctuated the point by stamping "CAPTURED" across Jamie "Meaty" Smith's photo in big red letters, a low life rising in the ranks of the local mafia.

Hobbs seemed to forget Bree knew him by now.

"You're a terrible liar." She told him, plainly. Bree looked at him for a couple of seconds more and sighed. "See you tomorrow, boss." She said nocking twice on the desk and turning around. 

"See you then." He answered knowing what the two nocks meant. She would take both Sammy and Marcos back to her apartment. He could stay a little longer and unwind. 

"Don't stay too late." She called over her shoulder. 

"I'll stay as long as I want, woman." Hobbs said and Bree chuckled shaking her head. 

"I knew you'd say that." She answered before walking away. 

Bree took the elevator and ignored the uneasy feeling setting in her bones, it could be the last tendrils of the adrenaline she didn't get to drain. Everything in the last couple of weeks had seemed too easy, and even if she joked about it she knew that something bigger was coming. It was just the way things worked.

She got out of HQ and walked to her car, while placing her bag on the back seat Hobbs' voice almost startled her.

"Bree!" He called, she turned around noticing the envelope in his hand. Bree closed the door and faced him, Hobbs handed her the envelope.

"What's this?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure of what it was. 

"It's a letter of recommendation." He put a hand up to prevent her from speaking. "I know you didn't ask for it." 

"Then why?" She asked. "We've talked about this." 

"I know." He said before sighing, "but I know a thing or two about being a new parent, I had help the first years and I was already too high on the food chain at DSS by the time Rachel walk out on me, on us, to simply resign. You may not use it," he nodded towards the envelope, "but just know I meant every word in there." 

Bree swallowed around the lump in her throat, she knew she wouldn't be using it but it meant something. It meant that Hobbs had her back no matter what and that felling of 'family' rushed through her. 

"Thanks, Hobbs." She said smiling softly. "Thanks for everything." He knew what she wasn't saying.

"Come on, way too sentimental right now." Hobbs said, like everyone on the team didn't know about the teddy bear he was underneath the solid muscle. Bree chuckled. "Get home, Goodnight." He nudged her toward her car and Bree laughed a little lauder. 

"Okay, goodnight." She said. "Call me when you're on your way to pick up Sammy." 

"Will do." Hobbs said not even turning around. 

Bree almost out of the parking lot when she notice she had left her phone in her locker. She banged her forehead agains the steering wheel two times before turning around and parking again. 

She was walking from the locker room when she heard the crashing.

With every sense on high alert she felt another flush of adrenalin pumping through her veins, the noise was coming from where Hobbs office was. She took out her phone and dialed while quickening her steps. 

"What's-" Bree didn't hear the rest.

"HQ under attack." Was all she said before pocketing her phone and sprinting when she heard the gunshots.

A quick assessment and she noticed the mess of glass and broken desks, Hobbs on the floor and a figure taking cover at the other end of the room.

"Hobbs!" Bree called while firing and taking cover, Hobbs knew backup was on it's way.

"On me!" Hobbs shouted before firing again. Bree took position but before she cold move the man threw a device at them, with a sinking feeling she looked at Hobbs that was looking at her with the same horrified realization. "Bree!" Was all she heard before Hobbs tackled her and the word exploded around them. 

Bree felt the heat brushing her arms where Hobbs body wasn't covering her, the sensation of the glass braking against her shoulder, they weightless feeling that meant the were falling and finally the air being knocked out of her when they finally landed, Hobbs body cushioning her fall but not by much.

All the bones in her body seemed rattled, out of place, a sharp pain let her know she had a dislocated shoulder an the blood in her eye was a dead giveaway for a busted eyebrow. With her ears ringing she heard a pained gasp, the sound muffled like her ears were stuffed with cotton. 

"Hobbs" she tried to say, trying to turn around, her body now perched on her good arm while looking down at him. "Hobbs!" Bree called again, more frantic, Hobbs didn't answer. The sound of sirens in the distance couldn't distract her. "Luke, listen to me, stay conscious a little longer." She begged. "Help's coming, think about Sammy."

"She-" Hobbs gasped, out of breath and in pain. "She's gonna be pissed." Bree chuckled wetly.

"Yeah, she is." She said, relieved, Hobbs was strong. 

"Hobbs!" Someone called. "Bree!" 

"Here!" She tried to call and apparently it was loud enough because next thing she knew Cal and Leah were flanking them, perched on the roof of the car they had landed on. 

"How the fuck did you got here?" Leah asked while signaling the EMTs.

"Fell from the fifth floor." Bree groaned sitting up with Cal's help. 

"Fucking Christ." She hear Cal mutter. 

"Don't move him, he took the brunt of the fall." Bree said to Leah. 

"How are you?" Leah asked, voice worried, Bree exhaled before leaning against Cal. 

"Besides being pushed by a bomb out out of a fifth floor?" She tried to smile. "Dislocated shoulder, busted eyebrow and probably nice big bruises all over my body. I'll live." Bree tried to shrug and winced, bad idea.

"Shaw." Hobbs gasped, the EMTs looking for a way to get him down.

"What?" Leah asked. 

"He was pulling something from my computer." He said straining like he wanted to get up, one of the EMTs retrained him. 

When they were all on the ground Hobbs was taken to the ambulance. 

"I'm riding with him." Bree said before facing Cal and Leah, both had their shoulders squared waiting for orders. "Tell Nat and Nadia to look for a way to know what the bastard took from Hobbs' computer, and tell them to check the cameras, I want to know how he got in. I doubt that he's still around but check the the building either way." They both nodded and Bree trusted them so she hopped on the ambulance. 

As they drove away she saw the building getting smaller, red and blue lights filling the scenes and the fire being extinguished by the firefighter. She closed her eyes and let the EMT by her side fuss over her, the grim realization that this was what the last few easy weeks had been leading to. 

The next big bad. 

*

By the time the team could get to Sacred Heart Hospital the sun was peaking through the clouds and Bree, with her arm in a sling was dosing of on the couch in Hobbs' room. 

Leah had Marcos in her arms and Sammy between Cal and Nate, almost dragging them by their hands. Bree smiled.

"C'mere" she said opening her arm to Sammy and represses a wince when the girl crashed into her, Leah handed Marco to her with a sympathetic smile. The familiar baby smell finally drained the last of the tension. 

Nadia nodded towards the door and Bree sighed. 

"Sweetie," Bree said catching Sammy's attention. "Go sit with your Dad, I'll be right back, Okay?"

Sammy nodded and with a last squeeze she let her go, more subdue than she had ever seen her she took her Dad's hand and sat down in silence. Bree sent a look to Cal and he nodded silently. 

With Marcos still in her arms Bree stepped out of the room. 

"What do you have?" She asked sighing again, the pain meds wearing of and exhaustion setting deeper in her bones.

"Deckard Shaw, all around bad news and the older brother of the guy Hobbs captured a little over a year ago with Toretto." Nadia said apologetically. Bree tensed her arms around Marcos and set her lips on the baby's head.

"I remember." Was all she said.

"He downloaded the files of everyone in the crew." Nadia continued. "Obviously he's out for revenge." She said looking at the room were everyone else was, frowning. 

"Most of the crew is here in LA but that seems too easy. We have to concentrate on the ones that are isolated. Han is alone in Japan, the other are harder to take a hold on." Bree said almost to herself, "I need his contact information-" she hadn't even finished talking when Nadia was handing her the tablet and a phone. She had to smile. "Efficient as ever." She took the phone and dialed the number on the file praying silently. 

"Hello?" Han's voice made her almost deflate in relief. 

"Han, it's Elena" she said, and continued one not letting him interrupt. "You need to go dark right now, there has been and attack on the DSS headquarters. Owen Shaw's older brother, he's targeting the crew. You're in danger." Bree noticed how she had started like a professional and ended almost pleadingly. 

"I can disappear." Was all he said. 

"I know you can." Bree said smiling. "Don't worry about the others. I'll take care of it." 

"I know you will." And then he hung up. 

Before she could say anything else Leah came out of the door smiling. 

"Hobbs' waking up!" She said and for a moment everything took a back seat. 

The bewildered faces of the doctor and nurse assuring them it should not be possible for Hobbs to be waking up already were pretty hilarious too.

"He survived a bomb, a five-story fall and the crash against an SUV, Hobbs is a tough son of a bitch." Cal said and everyone laughed.

Except the nurse, she seemed like she was about to faint.

Five hours later no one was laughing.

The security detail on the Toretto residence reported an explosive going off and Bree couldn't breathe until they said there was no casualties, or injured, and that the only loss had been the house. She let herself mourn the loss of the memories inside that house lost forever and marched on. 

She had to call Dom.

*

After pacing back and forth for almost half an hour she finally pressed dial. Dom picked up at the second ring. 

"Listen you-" she heard him say and it was like falling of the fifth floor all over again, the crash below included.

"Dom." Was al she said and what ever else he was going to say was cut off.

"Elena?" He asked, almost like he couldn't believe it. The words died in her throat. "Bree." He then said, soft as he used to, an intimate whisper that kicked her ass into gear. 

"There's a situation." She said with the most professional voice she could muster. "As you may now know there's someone after the crew, there was an attack on the DSS HQ, we're in the hospital but you need to get in touch with everyone else, they need to come here or go dark. Hobbs is going to want to talk to you, give you the full debrief." The line was silent for a few seconds and Bree felt herself swallow dryly. 

"Are you Ok?" Dome finally asked, concern clear in his voice, she cleared her throat. 

"I'm fine, how fast can you get here? We're in Sacred Heart Hospital." She said, in the same rushed tone.

"Pretty damn fast." He answered and she almost smiled. 

"Good." 

"I'm sending Mia and Jack away, Brian's with them." Dom said. "I'm going to contact the others and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting." Bree said and almost bit her tongue, she force herself to hang up without saying anything else. 

'As soon as I can' turned out to be the next day. 

Leah had Marcos and Bree was trying to convince Sammy leave her father's side to no avail when a text from Dom came in, her stupid heart still skipped a beat after all this time, and Bree had to leave Sammy to go wait for Dom in the parking lot due to the restrictive access to Hobbs' floor.

And damn her if she didn't recognize the purr of the engine any of Dom's cars had, well oiled and taken care of. 

Seeing the man himself was like everything she had expected and still took her by surprise. Every memory flashed before her eyes and her feelings always barely kept at bay, but always present, just flooded her entire body in a rush that only Dominic Toretto could provoke in her. He stopped three steps away from her and just stared.

As usual his intense gaze felt like a physical touch, he detailed every scratch and bruise visible, lingering on the sling before settling in her eyes. 

"You did't tell me you were hurt." Was the first thing out of his mouth, and boy did his voice sounded all the more richer when he was right in front of her. 

"You should see Hobbs." She tried to smirk but once she noticed herself slipping she turned around and began to walk trusting him to follow, she flashed her ID and soon the were inside. "He's been in and out of consciousness, a shattered collarbone, leg broken in two places, a concussion, internal bleeding that required surgery and all he asked yesterday was to get you here. As if I hadn't already called you." She continued talking until they reached Hobbs floor and were already halfway there. She turned around. "I managed to get a hold of Han before Shaw got there, he's safe but we have reasons to believe that he thinks he killed him. We're going to try to lure him in but Hobbs is going to fill you in on the plan." She finished avoiding his eyes, but Dom didn't move. Bree looked at him and nodded towards the room. "He's in there." 

Dom finally moved and stepped around her, but before she could even let out a breath of relief she heard him pause. She didn't turned around but not one to let anything stop him he just got close enough for her to feel the warmth of his skin brush against her shoulder, she had no option but to face him, still not quite meeting his eyes. 

"Are you Ok?" He asked again, in the same tone on voice he had used the day before. She force herself to meet his eyes and answered the same way as the day before too.

"I'm fine." She said. "He's waiting, let's go." And then she was the one that stepped around him, not hearing him move for another second or two.

When she got to the room she had to smile at the utterly bored expression on Hobbs' face, Sammy still in the room sitting on the couch.

"Got something for you." She said and looked quickly behind her before handing him the files on her hand. "You're files." Bree said unnecessarily and the understanding in Hobbs eyes was a little bit too much. 

"Thank you." He said and she was sure that was for more that just the files. 

"You risk your life in order to save the free world, and what did they give you?" Dom asks with a smile. "Jello and bad 70's TV shows." Hobbs huffs amused and Bree has to smile. 

"You know it, has it's perks." Hobbs says. "Sponge baths ain't that bad-"

"Dad." Sammy whined and Dom's face is almost comical, she had been shocked herself so she understood the reaction. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Hobbs says with that voice he only used with Sammy. 

"Dad?" Dom asks and Bree hides a snort.

"Honey? I want to introduce you to somebody, he' a-" Hobbs trails off. "He's an old friend." He finishes smiling and Dom is too. "Why don't you say Hello?" Sammy hops out of her seat and Bree smiles, she's chirpy again. Nothing like when she got there the first time.

"Dominic Toretto, right?" She said and by the glint in her eyes Bree knew what was coming next. "My dad said he kicked your ass once." Bree turned her face to a side to hide her laughter.

"Young lady, watch your mouth." Hobbs warned, not real heat behind the words. Dom seemed amused. 

"You're Dad's on heavy pain meds." Dom said and Hobbs huffed again. "I can understand if his history is a little hazy." Bree saw Sammy almost roll her eyes, Bree and Hobbs looked at each other.

"I doubt it." Sammy said with all the confidence in the world. 

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Hobbs said clearly amused. "I want you to go get something to eat with Bree while me and Toretto have a talk, you hear me?" Taking her cue Bree put her hands on Sammy's shoulders and nudge he gently.

"Come on, lady, let's get some cookies." She snorted at the unimpressed look Sammy sent over her shoulder. 

She only looked back once, Hobbs was already handing the file to Dom, she knew it by heart.

Deckard Shaw

DOB: 1970 (approx)  
Place of Birth: UK/Unknown  
Known Relatives: Owen Shaw (Brother)  
Service Record:  
-Special Boat Service  
1990-1999 (Lieutenant)  
-Special Air Service  
2000 (approx.)-2008 (Major)  
-2008-? Whereabouts unknown  
(Presumed Dead)

Well obviously not dead enough. 

And that was all the information they had on him, something that was driving the twins up the wall trying to dig up more to no avail. It set her teeth on edge, the man was dangerous, too dangerous, and they had practically nothing. Of course they could read between the lines and put pieces of the puzzle together. 

British Special Forces' assassin, the kind of unique asset that not government would never admit to employing. A monster created by them, a necessary evil until they decided he was unnecessary, someone that knew a little bit too much and no way of controlling them. The asset became a liability. So they sent twenty elite operatives to 'retire' him. 

Obviously they missed. 

If he hadn't attacked them she could have felt a little more sympathy for the guy, he had been hunted because of what he was by the same people that made him who he was. But now it was a whole different ball game. 

She knew Dom wasn't going to stand down, Shaw had gone after his family and that was a big no-no when came to Dom, so the chase was on. And on two fronts too, because even if she wanted to take thing personally she was a DSS operative and she had a team to run with Hobbs down, so if Dom didn't ended him then they would catch him. 

One way or another.

"He's the one you think about when you're sad." Sammy said startling her out of her thought. 

"What?" She asked, Sammy was looking at her with eyes too insightful for a little girl.

"You like him." She said, Bree smiled. 

"Yeah." She didn't bother in denying it.

"Why aren't you together then?" Sammy asked, cocking her head.

"It's complicated." 

"Adults make everything complicated." Sammy huffed, too like her father.

"Ain't that the truth." Bree smiled.

"He likes you too, you know." Sammy said but before she could respond Dom was there, talking on the phone. 

"Tell Brian I'll see him LA in two days." He was saying, to whom she assume was Mia. "I'll call you later." He said before hanging up. Bree signaled one of the guards posted at every corner on the floor nodding towards Sammy and got to her feet. 

"I'll be right back, sweetie." She said to Sammy, and blessed the little girl she nodded and kept munching on the cookies in front of her. "You're going to Tokio." Bree said once she was in front of Dom. It wasn't a question. 

"It has too look like I'm bringing Han's body home." He said and Bree nodded, she knew the plan. 

"It'll give me time to make some arrangements before the fake funeral." She said already thinking about the trip she was going to have to make. The she sighed and looked at Dom straight in the eyes. "Be careful." She whispered and didn't care it it gave her feelings away. Dom took a step closer to her and touched her for the first time in what felt like an eternity, a hand on her good arm that warmed her entire body as if she had been cold all along and hadn't noticed it until she wasn't. She shivered and knew he noticed, she didn't care.

"I will." Dom said and with a last look that seemed to flicker to her lips and back to her eyes he stepped back and turned around walking into the elevator. They stared at each other until the doors closed. 

*

The next day she and Leah were passing the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" faded sign with Sammy and Marcos sleeping on the back seat.

"So who are these people?" Leah asked looking curiously around the small town.

"Old friends." Bree said making a turn, the vet clinic getting close.

"You must really trust them if you're willing to leave Sammy a and Marcos here." Leah said furrowing her brows. 

"They might not seem like much but they can do things other people can't." She said parking. "Wait here." Leah grabbed her gun and stood guard, eyes everywhere at once. Bree walked inside the clinic and Kira beamed at her. 

"Bree!" The girl jump out of her seat and came around the desk to hug her, when the let go Kira looked at her for a moment before slumping her shoulder. "I take it this isn't a social visit." Bree shook her head. "I'll get Scott, the rest should be at the loft." 

Sure enough half an hour, many hugs and introductions later they where finally all seated around Derek's living room, Marcos on Stiles' lap. 

"Not that I'm complaining, I always love too see my Godson, but what's up?" Stiles asked looking at Leah that still seemed tense, watching everyone silently.

"There was an attack on HQ, the person is extremely dangerous and its all hands on deck to catch him. I know it's a lot to ask but there's no one I trust more to keep them safe than all of you." Bree said looking at everyone in the eyes.

"You think they could be targets?" Parrish asked, his cop mask on.

"It's always a possibility, but better safe than sorry." Bree shrugged. Stiles stood up and passed Marcos to Derek who didn't blink an eye before perfectly rearranging the baby and nuzzling him. 

"Nothing'a going to happen to them here." Stiles said, in the far corner Kira was showing Sammy her katana. "It's in the job description to take care of him when the parents can't. Marcos is pack and that little girl is now, too." Bree hugged him just for that. 

"We'll take care of them, and keep you updated." Scott said and everyone seemed to nod at once. 

"Just be careful alright?" Lydia said. "If you take too long those too are probably going to steal Marcos for themselves." Bree chuckled. 

"Not a chance. Give me my baby!" She said making grabby hands towards Derek. Bree hugged him close and smelled his hair, she felt her eyes prickle but she reigned the tears in. "Sammy, c'mere sweetie." She called. She crouched to her level with Marcos still against her chest. "They are going to take care of you until we can catch the bad guy, Okay?" She said. "Be good, alright?" 

"Yeah." Sammy said and hugged her too. "Watch out for dad, he's a horrible patient." Bree snorted.

"I know, I will." Bree stood up and Leah was there hugging Sammy and kissing Marco.

"We got to go." Lea said and Bree nodded. 

"Hey." Stiles called and stepped closer to her with a bottle in his hand. "For your shoulder, you can give them to your boss too." He winked an Bree smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"See you soon." 

*

Bree was back in LA looking at the funeral taking place in the distance, Dom front and center. She felt like she had done this too many times, and even if this was all fake and Han wasn't actually dead it twisted something in her stomach that made her feel nauseous. The place was swamped with undercover agents and she still felt the back of her neck prickled. 

She hated the waiting. 

"We've got movement." Nadia said startling her.

"What?" Bree asked walking briskly to where the twins had set their equipment. 

"Dark gray Maserati Ghibli, license plate number 3TH0479, slowly cruising through the cemetery." Bree took the binoculars and spoted it right away.

"Tinted windows, it's him." She said tense and saw everyone do the same. "About to pass in front of the site in 3, 2-" right in that moment she saw Dom's head snap towards the car. She knew what he was going to do right then. "Dom's about to give chase-" she couldn't get the full sentence out before the roar of Dom's Road Runner cut her off and they were off. "I want eyes on them now!" She barked and saw the twins fingers fly over the keyboards. "Damn it, Dom." She muttered at the same time Leah and Cal flanked her. 

"They're passing through the 6th Street Bridge, heading to the southeast of downtown." Nadia said, eyes glued to the screen and fingers still moving. The sirens of every hiding squad car were already blaring all around them giving chase. Bree threw the binoculars with maybe more force than necessary and practically sprinted to her Ducati ignoring her name being called. She was passing the bridge when she finally opened the coms.

"I'm so going to kick your ass, I swear to God." Leah was saying.

"Later, now give me directions." She answered and after muttering some curses she relented.

"Go right on the next turn." Leah said and she did just that.

"Shit." He heard Nadia say and the knot in her stomach tightened further.

"What?"

"We lost visuals, someone's jamming the signal. Turn left." Nate said and Nadia didn't talk. Bree kept following direction and it could't been more that five minutes by the time she got to where dome should have been. 

What she saw made her want to throw up.

Both car completely destroyed where they had collided, what seemed to be ricocheting bullets all over the pavement and no sign of Shaw or Dom anywhere. 

"What the fuck?" She whispered herself, the sirens getting closer by the second but they were too late, just like her. 

* 

"I want every feed of every working camera on a five mile radius. They couldn't just disappear without being seen, people can't just vanish!" She was snapping, barking orders and pacing like a caged animal ready to pounce. She was being a bitch and she knew it but until she could see Dom alive and well she didn't care. 

It had been almost twenty-four hours and she was at the verge of a panic attack. 

"Bree." Cal, apparently the only one with enough balls to talk to her, called. "Hobbs wants to talk with you." He handed her the phone and she forced herself to breathe before speaking.

"Hobbs." She said curtly.

"Dom's fine, I know where he is." He said, plainly, like we wasn't rearranging her world again.

"Wha- how?" She asked almost collapsing on the nearest chair. 

"I shouldn't be telling you this-"

"I don't fucking care!" She snapped. "I'll sign a fucking NDA with my own blood if that's what it take. Now tell me where the fuck is he!" She was panting like she had run a marathon.

"No blood oaths necessary. I'll arraign it, now calm down. I heard you almost made a rookie pee his pants." He chuckled at the end and she had to crack a smile. 

"Serve's him right, he better grow some balls if he wants to stay in this job." Bree said, the pain of her tense muscle finally relaxing making her wince.

So that's how she ended up being escorted by men in black to a unknown location and inside an hangar that in any other circumstance would had looked like a candy store for her, but in that moment she could only focus on Dom hulking form just a few feet ahead of her. 

She just had to stop and stare, drinking him in, watching the rise and fall of his shoulder with every breath he took, alive and not even a scratch in sight. 

As always it was like he could feel her staring because his gaze settled on her and with a jolt everything came back to focus, every sound and smell crashed into her and that's when she notice he wasn't alone. Behind him Brian, Tej, Rome and other people in uniform where huddled around a table, but most importantly Letty was right in front of him. 

Bree straightened her back and squared her shoulders before turning around, she had done what she went to do, she saw Dom and he was alive. Now she needed to get out of there. 

People let her walk briskly around the place, no one stopped her when she saw a door and got inside the room turning the doorknob with shaky hands, she must have looked desperate and she berated herself for letting her emotion overwhelm her like that but the ups, downs, highs and lows of the last few days where catching up to her and she was helpless to stop the almost violent tremors that racked through her body. 

She didn't hear her name being called, the door opening and closing, her name being whispered or the footsteps behind her. She didn't even startled when arms thick as tree trunks and warm as sunlight wrapped around her, she also wasn't conscious of turning around burrowing herself in the familiar heat until several minutes later that the worse had passed and she could hear the faint whispers of words she didn't quite catch. 

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing that came to her mind. She knew she should be stepping away but her feet didn't move and her hands kept clutching the fabric of Dom's dress shirt. 

"For what?" Dom asked, the familiar vibration in his chest when he talked making her smile.

"For having a nervous break down?" It sounded like a question.

"You're entitled to have those once in a while." He said, no judgement.

"You were gone." She said. "I was so scared." Bree confessed and finally too a step back, Dom's arms didn't budge and she ended up looking up at him. 

"I'm here." He said and Bree nodded not being able to talk. Finally his arms fell to his sides and she felt a couple of degrees colder, Bree took another step back, and another until she was in front of the door, her hand raised to open it when Dom began to talk again. "It's over." He said, Bree stared at him confused.

"What?"

"Me an Letty, it's over." Bree felt her eyes widen.

"Why?" She had to ask, Dom sighed.

"Everything was so simple before, a quarter mile at the time." He said, Bree let her hand fall. "Before the hijacks and undercover cops, being on the run and avenging Letty and again being on the run." He sighed again, Bree stepped closer. "I don't regret any of it, I couldn't regret Brian being in our lives, making Mia happy and giving us Jack. It made our family grow even if we lost some people on the way." She took another step closer, warmth blooming inside her chest. "I don't regret saving Letty either but after that she became my only remaining link to when everything was simple, to before." 

"But you love her." She had to say, even if the words burned her throat. 

"I do." He admitted. "I always will, she's family and that bond can never be broken but I'm not in love with here, not anymore." His eyes, staring at the wall moments before, landed on hers. "The only regret I have is that I was so desperate to cling to whatever I could from the past that I let my future pass me by." He said, eyes full of regret and for the first time she let herself see the longing in them. 

"It's never too late." She found herself saying. Dom's eyes widened for a moment.

"You-" he began to speak but Bree cut him off now in front of him again.

"I have new people in my life, a new family that I would love for you to meet but no one ever filled the place you had in my life." She said with all the emotion she could muster. 

The next thing she knew she was up against the wall with her legs around his waist and his mouth devouring hers, and even when she was breathless and panting and running out of air she felt like she finally could breathe. 

"Wait." She panted. Dom froze. "There's another thing you need to know." She said framing his fave with her hands. "I told Mia not to tell you but I have a son." Bree rushed on. "He's not biologically mine but he's my son and his name's Marcos, he's seven months old and he's probably the only person I love more than I love you." She finished and waited for a reaction holding her breath. 

She melted agains the wall when Dom smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him." Was all he said before he was kissing her again. The top three of the buttons on her blouse here open and her bra pushed aside before warm lips and hot tongue wrapped around her nipple, a hand muffled the noise she made. 

Dom gave the same treatment to the other before biting her collarbone and leaving marks all over her breasts. 

"I need you." She gasped and Dom groaned. Bree unwrapped her legs from around him and he set her down gently until her feet touched the ground. They hurriedly made their way to the table that they had barely payed notices before, Bree had already undone her belt and fly by the time they got to it so she pulled her pants down to her knees, dragging her underwear with them an bending over the table. 

She took satisfaction on the stuttering breath she heard behind her. 

"Bree." He whispered her name like a prayer and she shivered.

"Dom, I need you." She gasped looking at him over her shoulder, brown eyes almost black, poised like a predator ready to pounce and she wanted him, loved him so much it hurt but she already knew that. 

Dom unbuttoned his slacks and pulled down the zipper with a hiss, palmed himself a couple of time and then he was inside her, she gasped and winced, the strain of her muscles forgotten but familiar. The felling of being completely full taking her to the brink.

"You're so tight." He said through gritted teeth, not moving.

"I haven't- not since-" she tried to say but could finished the sentence. It didn't matter, he understood.

There hadn't been no one else after him. 

He lost it, he pounded into her almost brutally, her moans getting muffled by one of his hands while the other pinched one nipple, his teeth at the edge in her neck and his grunts so close to her ear. She toppled over the edge with a muffled cry and Dom's hips lost their rhythm, it wasn't long until he finished inside of her, sending another jolt through her body, the aftershocks making her moan quietly until Dom slipped out of her and placing kisses on her back and shoulder with a tenderness that contrasted with the almost animalistic fuck from before. 

After sometime they were both with their clothes where they were supposed to go and smiling at each other like loons when Bree giggled.

"What?" Dom asked still smiling and now fully clothed putting his hands on her hips, thumb making circles on her hipbone. 

"We did it in a room with the door unlocked, in a military facility that's not even supposed to exist and with a camera in one of the ceiling's corners, may I add." She giggled again and Dom kissed her.

She sighed. 

"I know I'm not supposed to know about what you're going to be doing on the next few days, but I know it's going to be dangerous so you better come back to me in one piece at the end of it. Okay?" She tried to look at him sternly but the warmth in his eye made her melt against him. 

"I will." He kissed her again. 

"I'll try to get Shaw with my team, you do whatever you need to do, but come back to me." She said again, they we're both panting into each others mouths like they needed that more than actual oxygen. Dom nodded but didn't say anything, they both knew it was a promise he couldn't make. 

Finally they both let go of the other afn tried to look as if they hadn't just fucked raw and rough with just a door separating them from an army of people, Bree had to button her blouse to her neck to hide the bite marks, and even then when they both stepped out of the room she could swear every eye was on them. 

She felt her face burn in embarrassment but she kept her head held high, gave Dom a kiss and turned around to be escorted back to LA, but when Mr. Nobody grabbed her arm gently an said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure the video is deleted." She had to bury her face in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?!


End file.
